Apologize
by Sanae Prime
Summary: No quise verlo, pero el monstruo de tu interior acabaría conmigo tarde o temprano. ¿Me pides perdón? Ah, pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse... Songfic con la canción Apologize, de One Republic.


_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

El suelo está lejos de mis pies. La gravedad tira de mi cuerpo hacia abajo. La tensión tira de mi cabeza hacia arriba. No hay nada en lo que apoyarme, y aunque lo hubiera, me has atado las manos a la espalda.

Es curioso. Yo mismo te regalé esta cuerda para escalar. Te gustaban mucho ese tipo de deportas. O eso me dijiste. ¿Era otra mentira más para conseguir lo que querías, o era cierto?

En realidad, ya poco importa.

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

Te contemplo desde los tres metros de altura que me separan del suelo firme. Gruñes entre dientes, arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos enterradas en tu melena azulada. Murmuras palabras por lo bajo, como si hablaras o más bien lucharas contigo mismo. Tu gesto se contorsiona, arrugando la cicatriz en forma de X que adorna parte de tu frente y tus mejillas. Quisiera llamarte a gritos, instarte a que no te rindieras, pero no puedo emitir sonido alguno. Me duele el cuello, me cuesta respirar, me lloran los ojos. Mi propio peso está haciendo su trabajo, haciendo que la cuerda me asfixie lentamente.

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

Finalmente parece que ganas tu lucha interna. Dejas de murmurar, levantas la cabeza, y tus ojos dorados son los de siempre, sin el brillo psicótico que mostraban hace unas horas. No, ahora no están llenos de locura... pero sí de tristeza, horror y arrepentimiento. Me resulta raro ver tanta emoción en un rostro que normalmente es una máscara de hielo.

-¡No! ¡Xemnas, aguanta, por favor!- exclamas, precipitándote hacia la base del alto árbol del que cuelgo. Un apretado nudo mantiene la cuerda atada a una rama baja. Por el rabillo del ojo te veo forcejear con el nudo, las manos cada vez más temblorosas, tus iris ambarinos llenándose de desesperación como dos embalses de oro-. Aguanta... te necesito... por favor, resiste...

Sonrío levemente ante tus balbuceos. El dolor se está volviendo insoportable, me cuesta mantener la consciencia. "Date prisa" pienso. Lo diría en voz alta, pero la asfixia no me lo permite, y mis pulmones arden por la falta de oxígeno.

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

-Lo siento... Lo siento... Perdóname...- sigues murmurando, cada vez con un tono más agudo. Una vez más, me pregunto si es verdad. Tal vez lo sea, pero una parte de ti quería esto, deseaba verme muerto.

La vista se me nubla. ¿Qué es esa nota en tu voz? ¿Estás al borde de las lágrimas? Sí, parece que sí. Siempre es así. Pero no importa las veces que me hagas daño o que te sorprenda cargando una pistola a mi espalda, siempre termino dejándome ablandar por tus disculpas y tus promesas de que no volverá a pasar. Siempre te he perdonado todo lo que has hecho.

Sin embargo... esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos.

-Perdóname, Xemnas...

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Too late, oh_

-Demasiado... tarde- mascullo, haciendo acopio del poco aire viciado que queda en mis pulmones. Levantas la cabeza de golpe. Las lágrimas llaman a la puerta de tus ojos. La oscuridad, a la puerta de los míos. Apenas puedo mantenerme consciente ya, pero me esfuerzo en seguir mirándote. Una chispa de ternura asoma a tus iris ambarinos cuando se encuentran con los míos anaranjados, pero desaparece enseguida, desplazada por la desesperación. Sigues forcejeando con el nudo. ¿Es que no eres capaz de deshacer lo que tú mismo has hecho?

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

Nunca pensé que mi vida fuese a terminar por tu mano. Después de todas las veces que te salvé, después de todas las balas que recibí por ti, de todas las segundas, terceras, cuartas, quintas oportunidades que te di. Creía fervientemente que un trabajo como mi ayudante en la policía te ayudaría a controlar el monstruo de tu interior. Pero supongo que me equivocaba. El monstruo es parte de ti, una parte que no descansará hasta verme muerto.

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothing new, yeah yeah_

Pese a esa parte oscura, no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti. Porque aunque yo soy el primero que dice que un policía debe tener los menos lazos posibles, te necesito a mi lado, no ya para cumplir mi trabajo, sino para seguir viviendo. Todavía recuerdo cuando te lo dije, cuando nos mudamos a vivir juntos. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

Pero sin yo saberlo, al confesarte mis sentimientos y entregarte mi corazón, el monstruo de tu interior vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacerme daño. No quise darme cuenta de ello, y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de mi autoinfligida ceguera.

_I loved you with the fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say sorry like the angel_

_Heaven let me think was you_

Ahora, la muerte está apagando el fuego que encendías en mi corazón. Sigues disculpándote, tus intentos por deshacer el nudo cada vez más desesperados.

-Saïx...- logro murmurar a duras penas. Alzas la cabeza y nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse, aunque yo ya casi no puedo ver tu rostro, esa máscara de ángel que ocultaba a un demonio dormido. ¿Por qué nadie me advirtió? ¿Por qué yo no quise ver lo que eras en el fondo de tu alma?

_But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa_

No hace falta que te diga de nuevo que es demasiado tarde. Creo que ya lo has comprendido. No te atreves a intentar cortar la cuerda sin más porque no dejan de ser tres metros de altura de caída, y no eres capaz de deshacer el nudo para bajarme lentamente. Y aunque te decidieras a cortar la cuerda, es una soga de escalador y tardarías demasiado.

Desearía poder rodearte con mis brazos una última vez, pero estás demasiado lejos y tengo las manos atadas a la espalda.

Mi visión está cada vez más borrosa. Siento las extremidades dormidas. No habría podido frenar la caída si me hubieras soltado.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

La oscuridad invade mi campo visual. Intento luchar, pero es inútil; ya es demasiado tarde para mí. Tu monstruo interior puede reír tranquilo, ha conseguido lo que se propuso. El dolor de mi garganta y mis pulmones es reemplazado por insensibilidad. Me cuesta pensar con claridad, pero en un último esfuerzo, evoco tu imagen en mi mente, porque quiero irme de este mundo con un buen recuerdo, aunque ese buen recuerdo sea la misma causa de mi muerte.

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late_

Oigo tus últimas palabras, apenas un distante murmullo, un "te quiero" susurrado como a través de un túnel. Pero no soy capaz de responderte. El sueño eterno me reclama para sí. El ritmo de mi corazón se va retardando a pasos agigantados.

Y como si de la llama de una vela al viento se tratase, gastado ya el último miligramo de oxígeno que quedaba en mi sangre, mi conciencia y mi vida se extinguen por fin.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._


End file.
